Star Wars: Dark Invasion
by Gundum M
Summary: The futur of the sailor moon universe is in danger. Only a jedi from a galaxy far, far away can save it. Not yet done.


  
Star Wars: Dark Invasion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own star wars or sailor moon. If I did I either be making episode two or out spending money.  
  
Queen Michelle her self came to watch the strange space ship land. The landing pad she stood on was made of coral which the Neptunins had grown flat. Off to one side was the queens personal transport. It was a stretch and flatten out egg shape and look like it had been made from a clam's shell. The wings on either side of the main body of the ship folded up. The gray ship was bent with burnt marks all over it. With a hiss the back rear floor of the shuttle fell to the ground. A man who appeared to be in his late twenty's step out. The man also had that age look people get when they have seen too much and suffer too much.  
  
"You requested asylum here?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yes. For me and one other my daughter. She may be you last hope." The man said.  
  
"Is that a threat?" ask Michelle her eyes narrowing.  
  
"No. Simply fact. There have never been any Dark Lord of the Sith here before"  
  
"This world has face bad stuff before."  
  
"People who can make a star explode with but a thought?" Ask the man.  
  
"Your exaggerating aren't you?" Ask Michelle. The sound of some one walking on metal caught Michelle's attention. She look up to see a short figure in a gray robe standing right before the ramp.  
  
"I'm afraid he's not." The figure said.  
  
"You are his daughter I presume?"  
  
"Yes. I am." The figure walk down the ramp and face Michelle. The figure pull back her hood. Michelle gasp.  
  
"I'm sorry. I do not know your customs. Did I do some thing wrong?" Ask the girl before her.  
  
"No. You just happen to look exactly like some one I know when they were young." Michelle replied. Which was true. Michelle eyes keep telling her brain that Serena was standing right there in front of her. The only two differences were that her hair was in a pony tail. And her eyes. She had more pain and sorrow in her eyes then there were in the eyes of all the queens combined.  
  
"My name is Serena. I ask that you take care of my father."  
  
"What? You said we could find a nice place to hide out TOGETHER!" The man Said  
  
"I'm sorry. I lied. Father you've been good to me since the day you rescue me from Maurth. I can't let any thing happen to you. We both know that it's me he's after. As long as I stay on a planet that planet is in danger. As is any one with me. He has been getting more and more violent. I must face him." Serena conclude. The man who called him self Serena's father dropped his head and sighed.  
  
"Please come back to me my daughter. May the Force be with you my daughter." The girl strode up the ramp into the shuttle. "I'm going to need it." The shuttle's back door raised.  
  
"Do you really want to let her go by herself." Ask Queen Michelle.  
  
"No. But she is right. As long as she stays in this solar system your planet is in danger. And she must confront Maurth. If I'm along it only distract her." The man sighed deeply. "She may be my daughter in only name but I cared for that girl." Serena's father said heaving a deep sigh again. Michelle place one of her hand's on the man's shoulder trying to comfort her.  
  
"By the way my name is Varn Rock" The man told the queen. Late at night Michelle was tossing and turning in her water bed. She sat up there was a sheet of sweat on her. Michelle wrap her blanket around her and sat in a chair in front of a monitor which was built into a wooden desk. "Computer, Please contact Queen Serenity."  
  
"Acknowledge." A female computerize voice answered. A picture of Sernea appeared on the screen.  
  
"Michelle do you have any idea what time it is?"   
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you but I had a vision I think you should know about." Queen Michelle said.  
  
Right at the edge of the Solar System the shuttle approach a ship. The ship appeared to be a sphere connected to a big box with a stick.   
  
Inside a man dress in black body suit with matching floor length cape was siting on a metal throne. He had no hair. His eyes were blue. Blue lighting played all along the throne. "So my daughter is coming here to face me. Finally I can destroy her and there will be no Jedi to oppose us in our conquering of this galaxy." The man said in croaking voice.  
  
The shuttle two wings folded up and the craft head to a hanger bay on the ship.   
  
Inside the hanger the shuttle turn around to face the way it come. In only a few seconds the door open. Sernea step out to see the man in black waiting for her.  
  
"Daughter." The man intone in his coarking voice.  
  
"You are only my father biologically Maurth." Serena told him scalding.  
  
"You are my daughter. You must become strong by coming over to the dark side. Join us Dark Lords of the Sith in conquering the universe. That is why you have come to me. Now join me or you will never be a Jedi like your father. You will have nothing to be proud of." Said the man making a fist of his black leather glove which lighting play over..  
  
"No. I've was a slave to you for six years starting at my birth. You then try to turn me and when I refuse you torture me to try and make me hate you. You are not my father. Varn Rock is. The man who raised me in the slave pit and risk his life to save me from your torture. I will not be a slave to any one or any thing including the dark side of the force And I am proud to say that I am like my father before me." Said Serena with both passion and a hard determination in the force. "In fact the only thing I inherit form you is your propensity for long boring speeches." Said Serena this time with humor in your voice.  
  
"Your father has taught you well. I'm afraid I must kill you daughter on the off chance that you become a Jedi knight and block are path to the domination of this galaxy." The man said holding up a totally black high gloss light saber. He move the only control on it a black sliding switch. A red energy blade sprung from the cylinder. The energy blade hummed. Maurth stroll forward slowly. "Last chance daughter before I am force to strike you down."  
  
"No." Serena answered calmly. She then pulled out her blaser which was hidden at the small of her back and fired at about six shots rapidly at Maurth. Maurth calmly defect the shots with his light saber.   
  
"Come, daughter you know better then that. Let me show what the force really do." The man hold his hand empty hand up in the air in. His palm was open with his finger slightly bent." Lighting start playing on Maurth's up raised hand. Serena target a section of pipe running along the wall with her blaster and fired two shots. A piece of pipe about a foot and a half flew into it path. This startle Maurth so much he stop his lightning attack and drop his still lit light saber which came close to cutting of his toes..  
  
"How did you know that? You were never in contact with Jedi Knights."  
  
"No. But there's always gossip. The people in the slave pits stuck together to allow each other an easier existence. They told me what they heard of about the force and the Jedi Knights. Maurth charge Serena who jump over him and run into a hall. Serena run all the way down the hall. At the end was a maintenance closet filled with droids. Serena turn around. When Maurth had taken a step down the hall way Serena fired at the door control behind him. heavy blast doors slid into place. Maurth spun around. While he was distracted with the first door Serena blast the control panel in front of her. Serena hoster her blaster. She pulled out a com-link.   
  
"Arddy I need you to do some thing for me. Steal all the data in this ship's computer, then take off." There was a series of high beebs out of the device. Serena smiled.   
  
"Tough. Do it any way and deliver all your information to Michelle". Serena glance around. Her eyes felled on a air vent. She step on one of the deactivated droids in order to reach the air vent. She then change her mind and start playing with the droids innards. A few minutes latter Maurth forced the doors open. When Maurth step into the door way three droids approach him. One spray foam in his face and squeegee him. Another try to vacuum up his cape. The third droid feather dusted him. Serena pop out of an air vent and into a room.  
  
"Arrdy, you still hook up?" Serena said speaking into her comlink. An beeb came out of the com link. "Good, I want you to turn on all the air blowers and shut all the doors you can without calling attention to your self." Another beeb acknowledge her request. Suddenly a group of four people march into the conference room Serena was in. They were all bald with dead gray eyes. All wore black body suits and carry blaster rifles. Which they immediately point toward Serena and start firing. Serena knock the table on it's side and dive behind it. Serena unhoster her blaster and took it in a two hand grip. She then raised her self up to where she could fire and release four shots which stuck home each time. The holes in the body revealed mechanical apparatuses inside them.  
  
"Droids?" Said Serena in puzzlement looking at them. "Some thing more then a grudge against me is going on here." Serena commented. She then run down the hall way and turn onto a bridge supped in a long cylindrical chamber. There was cat walks suspended by wires. Hires and hoses hanging through the air. Also there was an occasionally platform with a computer on it. Suddenly a series of strident beebs came from her comlink. "Your kidding right?" Ask Serena. Another series of beebs came. Suddenly more droids like the one that try to killed her before appeared at the end of the hall way.  
  
"Pink sugar heart attack!" Pink heart from the sky flew hitting the droids. Sailor Mini Moon about age 16 dropped in front of the door. Suddenly a small panel flew open in the hall way behind the girl. Inside the compartment were three light sabers identical to one Maurth first attack Serena with. Maurth appeared behind mini-moon and one of the light sabers flew to his hand. He ignited it and raised it above his head clearly attending to bring it down on the girl. Serena did a forward back flip to over Maurth. While directly over his head she called one of the light sabers to her and ignited it. She block the blow intend for Sailor Mini Moon. At first Maurth was startle then he grin. Maurth raised his arm up and then brought down his light saber spinning it. Serena held up her light saber above her head at an angle blocking it. Maurth then dropped to his knees and swung his light saber in a horizontal arc. Serena jumped up over the swing. While in the air she raised her light saber over her head in a two hand grip. Serena swung her light saber straight down. Maurth held his horizontally blocking it. Serena mange to force Maurth's light saber to inch toward him. Suddenly Maurth let go of his light saber with one hand and put it flat on the floor. Lighting played from the hand conducted by the metal floor up Serena who cried and struggle in pain and stooping her assault. Maurth got to his feet and prepare to cut Serena down.  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The pink energy in the form of hearts struck Maurth in his back. Serena rolled out of the way and the light saber left a gash in the bridge. Maurth got to his feet and launch a force lightning attack at mini-moon which blast her back into a wall. He then charge Serena swinging his light saber wildly. Serena got to her feet and used the force as a spring board to jump spinning feet over head to a cat walk. She land with her light saber ready. Maurth use the force to host him self into the air and land in front of Serena.  
  
"Most impressive for some one who has had only the most rudimentary of teachings in the ways of the force daughter." Maurth compliment her.  
  
"Thanks, I try." She said dryly. Maurth swung his light saber in an upper right arc that was block by Serena holding her light saber vertical in front of her and swinging it to her left.  
  



End file.
